Fudgalina Crumblequake
Fudgalina "Fudgie" Crumblequake is a racer from Sugar Rush Reloaded . She was one of the 5 racers that were locked characters in the town of Sugar Shores. Her theme is brownies and fudge stripe cookies. Her kart is the Fudge Strike and her personal track is Cocoa Carnival. Bio Fudgalina Crumblequake "As Tough as a Jawbreaker" Don't let her looks fool you- this gal is not one to be messed with! There's no doubt that she's a nice girl but she has zero tolerance when it comes to bullies. When it comes to racing, this girl is quite the powerhouse and she will give it her all! Appearance Fudgalina has tan skinned and bright green eyes. Her hair is two different tones of brown and it's held up in two long pigtails with cookie scrunchies. She has a light brown shirt with a fudge stripe cookie in the middle. Her racing jacket is brown with a light brown collar and it lacks sleeves. Instead she wears striped brown arm warmers that end at her fingers. She is clad in dark brown pants and chocolate boots with cookie buttons. The sock on her left leg is higher than the one on her right. Personality Fudgalina is easily a nice girl but with a bit of a temper. She is highly protective of her friends and fellow racers. Fudgie has zero tolerance for cheating and bullying, as she was the first to try and hit Turbo when he bragged to them of his takeover. When seeing how Vanellope was treated during the next 15 years, Fudgie was visibly upset and very angry and at one point wanting to beat up the other racers for how they treated Vanellope in the first place. She also can't stand people with lousy attitudes, putting her at odds with Citronello for his own haughty attitude. She doesn't sugar coat anything she says but she will apologize if she hurts other people's feelings. She has an obvious crush on Neo, unaware that he likes her in return. Story Fudgalina is one of the 5 racers from the ocean side town of Sugar Shores. Like her friends, she was a locked character. During the week that Sugar Rush was first plugged in, Fudgie interacted with the other racers when they would visit the town to get to know each other. However Turbo soon took over and left Fudgie and her 4 fellow racers locked in their town for the next 15 years. Fudgie was the angriest as the fiend essentially got away with it. She vented her anger by racing for hours on end to be in the best condition for when she and her friends get unlocked. When seeing how Vanellope was being treated, Fudgie was going to beat up the others for the girl's terrible treatment. It wasn't until Neo convinced her that it ultimately wasn't their fault, recalling how nice they were when they first met. During this time, Fudgie developed a crush on Neo but hasn't said anything yet. When unlocked, the others found her a tad scary at first but soon warmed up to her. Kart Her kart is the Fudge Strike. It has a brownie body with fudgestripe cookies, with the rear wheels being larger than the front wheels. It also has exhaust pipes, with 2 on each side and two large ones from the back. FudgeStrike.png|The Fudge Strike Special Ability Her special ability is the Chocolate Splash. When activated, it causes chocolate syrup to rain down on and temporarily blind the other racers. Relationships Neo Politan : Fudgie is a total softy around Neo and she respects him as a leader and friend. She also happens to have a crush on him, unaware that he likes her in return. Gibby Gumbeary : Fudgie is protective of Gibby and enjoys his sweet and fun loving nature. Citronello Sourlime : She isn't fond of Citro's haughty attitude and is always clashing with him, always wanting to bring him down several pegs and teach him a lesson. He also calls her "fat" because she's part of the Heavyweight class. Peachy Sakura : Fudgie and Peachy are practically best friends also in part due to being the only females in their group. They ocassionaly talk about racing and sometimes fashion. Theme Fudgie's theme is brownies and fudge stripe cookies. brownies.jpg|Brownies 1375653851303.jpg|Fudge Stripe Cookies Trivia *Her fans are mini anthropomorphic fudge brownies. *Of the Sugar Shores racers, Fudgie has the best handling and is part of the Heavyweight class, making it difficult for her to get knocked down when racing. Citro makes fun of her for this, calling her "fat". *Fudgie is programmed with super strength. When Swizzle's kart breaks down, she casually lifts it up without any strain so that the wheels can be replaced. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females